Claiming:Camp/Azarel di Angeles
Name: Azarel di Angeles Age: 14 years old God Parent: Hades/Thanatos/Zeus Mortal Parent: Lily di Angeles Appearance: Personality: Azarel di Angeles is known to be a mysterious girl and an evident weirdo. She always isolates herself from the crowd with a dislike on certain teenage craze however, she can be friendly when talked to of which the two of them can undertsand one another. No one can ever understand how she operates, thus, making her competely unpredictable. She prefers to be alone in darkness and listen to classical music and symphonic metal rock. With this, Azarel is a prodigy in playing the violin and flute because she believes that music is a cure to her depression. History: I am not afraid of death yet I wish that I was never born at all. My mother's name is Lily di Angeles. Yes, like a flower. I was born and raised in Illinois, Chicago by my grandfather. Why my grandfather? My mother and father died. I was left orphaned. But my grandpa took care of me with love and care as I grew up. But that was before when I knew he was hiding secrets with me and, like a dust in the wind, my trust and loyalty I forged with him had faded away. Let me start at the death of my father when I was barely a year old. Mom used to tell me that he died because of a truck accident when he was heading towards Los Angeles for a visit to his relatives there. And I believed her. Believed her lie that my Dad was driving drunk at that time. It wasn't a painful experience, though, since I never even met him before my brain starts to develop memories. But to my mother, it was. But when one night had came near to its arrival, that was the turning point in my entire life. Flames engulfed our home, smoke billowed through the windows, sirens were wailing on every corner, and people were desperately trying to put the raging flames out with tears running down their cheeks. So what happened to us? I was luckily able to escape once I smelled smoke but my mother was trapped on the higher floors. And at that time, it nearly pulled my heart out. I was guilty, in fact. For I thought she had already gone out and left me behind. Ashes were the only things that were found after the incident. My mother's bones laid scorched amongst it. My heart was enclosed with a cold fist when I heard that the origin of the fire was undetermined. I vowed to myself that whoever started it---even if it is by accident---will be very sorry. After her death, I was welcomed by my grandfather who had no children after mom died, and no wife after her death, into his home and that was the time when I found out I had an older biological brother. We looked very alike but he is very indifferent when it came to certain cases. He acts as if he is nice around me, an elegant gentleman, but I seen his schemes through. It always comes with a sting in the tail at me and acts as if he didn't knew about it. Then came the time when I began noticing supernatural activity. At times, in my room, I would hear someone crying, see her ghostly face in the window, and passing by my side whenever I sleep. At first, it was creepy and I'd often can't sleep but cry for help because of wandering spirits. My brother would try to comfort me but all he did was keep on scaring me more with his 'jokes' that they're not even real. My grandpa added more scare when he kept on telling me stories about the old days during the second world war when he sees ghosts as well. He can perfectly describe what I see in ghosts and his expression was somehow serious and pale that left me in suspicion and I don't even know why. Later, my brother bought me a book in Greek Mythology then began to tell me about it. I once thought that the monsters slain by demigods of the ancient times were pretty cool and thought about how awesome it was if they were real. Oh, how I wished I never wished that. Monsters began to attack me when I was twelve and how did I survived until now? Right now, well, I'm half-dead. My brother is the one who saves me always. He says that he was given by a satyr a Celestial Bronze axe as defense against these creatures. He also told me that he, himself, is a demigod as well---a child of Thanatos. He explained the dangers of being one, how this life follows nothing but a life of annihilation. He also, slowly, explained to me that we're not related when it came to terms of "godly father" but we had the same mother. And thus, he told me a tale. His parents met two years before my own father had met Mom. But they had the same meeting place---during a Halloween party. I wasn't able to listen well for I was in tears that my heart was lost. I didn't want this life as a demigod at all. And that was when my grandfather came in to tell me the truth in a ripe age of thirteen. He told me that mom was grieved when my brother's father had left her and that another god came into her life and bear a child---me. But there was a twist. My father's death was staged to leave my mother in purpose and again, her heart was crushed to the core. I was shaking in anger at that time when my mother's spirit talked to him about all these. My father as well had spoken to my mother the lies he had harbored against her before her death. A monster came in again and my brother fought it off. My grandpa knew that he knew he was a demigod then asked how come he didn't get to camp and he replied he had to take me with him in a ripe time. But grandpa asked again where's his satyr and he gloomily replied that he died to save him. And the chaos begins. Life was drained from my grandfather due to cardiac arrest and my brother did nothing to save him. I was surprised he said that it's better for him to be left dead calmly. Then he told me to join forces with him in the Broken Covenant---against the gods. But I refused turning back against my father despite after all he had done and I don't know why. My hand reached the kitchen knife since he was holding his axe. He told me that the fire that costed my mother's life was caused by him that he was envious I get to be raised in her home while he was dumped to my grandfather's due to painful memories and that it was what she even deserved. Grandpa's death was not of cardiac arrest but of a device he invented to reap out one's soul. Then, we fought. I barely survived against his superior skills of killing than mine. But my ingenuity outwit him when I chained him to a post. Then I ran with the axe he had until I found a satyr who escorted me to camp. Along the way, I encountered many monster attacks for my scent, according to the satyr was immense. We had a joke about it even. And the moment I stepped on camp, I was claimed by my father with great anger that he had created me, leaving my mother and made my life miserable as ever. But somehow, I survived. Weapons: Sword because she had lost her brother's axe along the way ~Mathemagical 10:32, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Unclaimed